


All I Need

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Maybe Jiwon is scared because Junhoe means more to him than any other person. Yes, Jiwon needs everything in this life. But that everything is Junhoe. Do you think it’s too much? Don’t think so.





	All I Need

As Jiwon walks in the room he rotates his shoulders trying to loosen the tension of the day. It’s about six o clock it the evening and he is trying to prepare himself for the guests that are about to arrive, including Donghyuk. His father and Donghyuk’s family arrange their marriage last month, as Jiwon’s family are drowning with debts and this is the only way to pay all of them. He doesn’t want to. But he needs to.

The dinner had been scheduled for about two weeks and anyone who was anyone would be there. Jiwon could hear the china and the silverware clinging as the servants were setting the table.

The smell of warm bread filled the air and it brought him back to his childhood and Mother’s fresh homemade bread fresh just out of the brick oven. A much simpler time, he didn’t have the responsibilities and the financial strain he feels building in his shoulders every day. Those shoulders bear a heavy burden of being a son to a father that he could never seem to connect with.

A knock at the bedroom door startles him back into this world. “Come in!” he grumbled expecting to see Donghyuk stroll in.

He was very relieved as Chanwoo opened the door.

“Your father would like to know how long it will be before you are ready to come down.” Chanwoo said as he stood in the doorway.

Jiwon replied somewhat hesitantly, “Tell him I will be down directly after my bath.” And he continued, “Please tell Junhoe I instructed him to draw my bath.”

“Yes Sir,” he nodded, “I will make sure that your request is delivered personally…” As he nodded, turned and started out the door, Jiwon’s eyes following Chanwoo as he exited into the hallway and disappeared down the stairs.

Jiwon started to undress as he waits for a word that his bath was ready, he stared at himself in an oval mirror encased in mahogany wood. Looking deep into his own eyes he allowed himself to again drift back to the simple life of childhood.

Oh how much he missed climbing trees and catching frogs, the feel of that cold spring water on his legs as he splashed around. He could hear the birds singing and squirrels arguing in the oak trees of the forest. He got so deep in his daydream that he didn’t hear Junhoe walk into the room.

Junhoe was young then, only nineteen years old and lived a very quiet life in Jiwon’s family house. He felt very unnoticed by him, but he noticed him. The way he smelled after his bath, after he came home from afternoon hike, you know the smell, it was his cologne with just the right splash of musky body odor.

At that Junhoe could feel his temperature rising, and his heart was climbing just as quickly. Slowly and quietly he moved towards Jiwon, knowing both his eyes were closed and he was expecting Junhoe to come up and draw his bath.

Junhoe just wanted to reach out and touch Jiwon, he wanted to feel his skin on his hands, and wanted Jiwon to hold him.

Junhoe needed Jiwon to embrace him and comfort him, tell him that everything is going to be alright. He wanted Jiwon to know how he felt about him.

Junhoe respected him, Junhoe trusted him, Junhoe lusted for him, but mostly Junhoe loved him. Very much. He loves him very much, this much that he even whole heartedly accepted that this is their fate. Jiwon is getting married. He’s getting married to another person. Not him. But it’s okay, as long as Jiwon is okay. He’s okay too.

After just a few more minutes Junhoe convinced himself that it would be okay to touch Jiwon once again. He laid his hands on Jiwon’s shoulders and started to rub them with strong secure hands yet so gentle also. Junhoe could feel him loosen up after a few minutes, like he knew who was there and was expecting Junhoe’s touch all along.

Junhoe felt himself flush with excitement, could see the redness in Jiwon’s cheeks through the mirror to the left of his shoulder. Junhoe could see his eyes slowly open and starting at the ceiling lights he slowly tilted his head down with a curiosity about who was making him feel so relaxed.

Junhoe watched Jiwon’s eyes focus on him and for a second he could feel his strong muscles tense under his touch. “Shh, relax,” Junhoe whispered. “Let me take your tension away. It’s okay, I’m here ... Just close your eyes, and let me take that from you.”

“babe, you know what will happen to us after this night, right?”

“I know Jiwon, just … just let me be...”

As Jiwon started loosening back up and relaxing Junhoe rubbed the base of his neck and slowly moved down the center of his spine feeling each knot of tension and working them as he went. Slowly Junhoe watched his tension melt into his hands as his passion built up and stirred inside of him. Junhoe loved this man for four years now.

As Junhoe floated into his fantasy, he could feel his member harden with the fire of passion. Slowly he glided his hands softly down to Jiwon’s side feeling his skin rise in goose bumps, and feeling him shutter under his touch.

“stand-up”

Junhoe reached the place on his side where his pants would have started if he wasn’t standing there in front of him naked. He gently makes circling motion using his fingertips slowly into Jiwon’s back as he lightly touched his lips to Jiwon’s spine just between his shoulder blades, and slowly kissing out to his side. As Junhoe caressing Jiwon’s side he turned his eyes from this rippling muscles in the mirror and looked into Jiwon’s eyes as he watched Junhoe moistening his skin with every warm passionate kiss.

“I love you” Jiwon whispered

Slowly Junhoe looked away from the mirror and stood behind him. Pulling Jiwon’s back closely and tightly against his chest and holding Jiwon tight allowing him to feel the heat of his cock pushing against his ass, and rubbing his chest and down to his tight abdomen until Junhoe’s fingers felt the softness of Jiwon’s pubic hair.

“babe, please talk to me” Jiwon pleaded

But Junhoe chose to ignore it and gently grasp Jiwon’s erect penis in his hand, he pulls away and move in front of Jiwon looking into his eyes as he moved.

“I love you” finally, Junhoe answered him

The feelings flooding his body, the pain, the love, the passion, the lust was more than he ever thought possible. And for some reason Junhoe looked at Jiwon once again and knew in their heart, mind and hand that they were sharing the same feelings.

Jiwon leaned to reach Junhoe’s young lips, he took his strong hands and put them on Junhoe’s face so tenderly and sweetly and softly pressed his lips against him.

“I love you” Jiwon whispered between their shared heated kiss

“I love you”

“I love you”

“I love you” Slowly, Junhoe’s tears started to fall. He closed his eyes and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears and his chest as he felt his heartbeat though Jiwon’s fingertips into his scalp, and they were beating as one.

Jiwon gently wiped his tears away as Junhoe tilted his head to the side and Jiwon followed his lead and they let their passion explode from their hearts into each other through the touch of their lips as their tongues danced a familiar lovers dance.

Pulling away from their heated kiss, Junhoe opened his eyes to see the safety of Jiwon’s smiling eyes looking at him.

“I’m gonna love you until the end, Jiwon”

“Don’t say that, I want you to be happy”

Junhoe pouts “but you are my happy” he had to be sure that this was right, because it felt so right. He slowly took his hand from caressing Jiwon’s dick and put it on his cheek leaving the other in Jiwon’s back just above his tight round ass, looking into Jiwon’s warm brown eyes, Junhoe moved his hand from his chiseled face and began to glide it south, down his neck, through his toned chest, as he got there Junhoe took his nipple in his mouth and started to tease it with his tongue.

“uhmmmm, Junhoe” Jiwon softly moaned

Abruptly, Junhoe took his mouth off of Jiwon’s chest, he started to move down again with his hand only this time he followed with his mouth also leaving light damp places down the center of Jiwon’s belly. Junhoe feel himself longing to take Jiwon in his mouth.

As Junhoe lightly rested to his knees looking up at Jiwon smiling down on him, “I love you” Jiwon whispered again

But Junhoe chose to ignore it and put his hand at the base of Jiwon’s cock, and tilted his head to the side slightly opening his mouth. “I know you’re gonna miss me doing this to you” Junhoe softly whispered as he put his moist lips on the side of Jiwon’s shaft and kissed from his starting point to the head of his love muscle. “this is only for you, uhhmmm for you” he continues to moan as he started again with a couple of light kisses,

“look at me babe” Jiwon softly commanded

Junhoe gazed up into his eyes as and while softly engulfed his cock with his mouth. One of his hands still securing him, while the other was rubbing the insides of Jiwon’s leg and fondling his balls.

“Uhmmmmmmmm”

Junhoe could hear him breathing heavily and sometimes letting out little sounds explaining the pleasure he was feeling without the use of words. As Junhoe mouth slid up and down onto Jiwon’s shaft, Jiwon used Junhoe’s supporting hand to gently stroke him up and down from the base to the point where Junhoe’s lips made contact with his hand and twisting as he moved back down. Switching hands Junhoe let his dry hand repeat the motions that were bringing Jiwon to sigh with heavenly delight.

Jiwon took Junhoe’s hand and made him turn around. He wet his finger with the saliva from his watering mouth, and gently spread Junhoe’s legs a little exposing the tender area around his hole. Using the wetness of his saliva, Jiwon moisten Junhoe’s anus and rim him with his fingers.

“uhhhhhh mmmm Jiwon” he moaned

Feeling Junhoe’s acceptance through Jiwon’s index finger, Jiwon slowly invaded his ass with his thickening cock and Junhoe let out a long deep moan. “uhmmmmmm”

Gently Jiwon slid his cock in and out of Junhoe’s ass. Jiwon’s cock came across the gland that would bring Junhoe’s ecstasy to climax, Jiwon firmly stroke this prostate.

“you like that baby?”

“uhhhhhh yes” as Junhoe’s knees quivered and his moans filled the silence, Jiwon felt his cock start to grow just a little bigger as it started to throb inside Junhoe’s hole.

“cum inside my mouth, Jiwon,” Junhoe whispered

As Jiwon moans “Ohhh, ahhh I’m cumin Junhoe”

Junhoe pulled out from their connection and immediately faced Jiwon and bend onto his knees. Jiwon gently grabbed Junhoe’s head and hair and gritted his teeth, he started fucking Junhoe’s mouth into the climax of his orgasm.

Still letting out the sounds of pleasure as his sweet hot juices fill Junhoe’s mouth, Junhoe was crying, he surely misses this. Not only Jiwon. All of this. He tried not to spill any cum out of his mouth and took the cum of their passion all in, he makes sure that Jiwon was completely sucked dry.

Jiwon pulled his softening cock out of Junhoe’s mouth and Junhoe slowly stood back up.

Now face to face with him, Jiwon leaned and pressed his lips to Junhoe again not caring that he just filled Junhoe’s mouth with his cum, then slowly Jiwon pulled back and seen the slight spillage and softly rubbed it from Junhoe’s chin and moved it with his finger to Junhoe’s mouth, Junhoe willingly accepted the last of Jiwon’s juices with his lips and allowed his tongue to be exposed as Jiwon wiped his finger off on his tongue and moved in to kiss Junhoe one more time, this time Junhoe knew that Jiwon is tasting himself on him.

Junhoe slowly pushed Jiwon away from his lips “let’s prepare you up, you have a dinner with Donghyuk’s family remember?”

“I don't want to lose you. You have become a great part of me, I can't afford to lose you Junhoe” Jiwon started to cry

Junhoe cupped his cheeks and said “You won't lose me. There is nothing in this world that matters more to me than you Jiwon. Absolutely nothing.”

And Jiwon kissed him one more time, this time they were both crying. “Junhoe, I’m scared”

“don’t be Jiwon”

“I can’t lose you”

“look me in the eyes” Junhoe hold Jiwon’s hand a little tighter “I’m not going anywhere”

Maybe Jiwon is scared because Junhoe means more to him than any other person. Yes, Jiwon needs everything in this life. But that everything is Junhoe. Do you think it’s too much? Don’t think so.

**Author's Note:**

> This for the anon who requested a JunBobDong.   
> Sorry if I failed to meet your expectations. ㅠㅠ


End file.
